How to Not Fall Out of Love
by Itanohira
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots based on different verses. All Spamano, and prompts are being taken! First Chapter - 2P!Verse


So...this is my collection of drabbles and oneshots on** different verses**, and parts of some of the au stories I'm working on. Agghhhh what am I doing I should be working on my other stuff and ohgod Finals and an AP test whyyyyyyyyyy-

Ack. Anyways, I just want to give a shout out to Kay (Kay the Beta) for beta-ing this! I hope you have a wonderful vacation! :D

HEY! Before you guys bust a nut or something when you read this drabble, please remember : This first one is the 2p verse! I'm grasping at straws here, since the info on 2p Romano and Spain are so scarce. I had to make up some stuff, and kind of edit their 2p selves. There is a sorta-FAQ at the bottom of the page!

I also would like to think (read: imagine) that 2p Spain and 2p Romano have a hate-love relationship (with lots of angry-sex hahaha /shot)

Here are some physical characteristics so you know who I'm talking about (all based on pictures):

Romano - blond (blond!), gold/hazel eyes, usually wears sunglasses

Spain - Darker-but-not-quite-black hair, red eyes, has a scar on his face

* * *

.

How to not Fall Out of Love

.

He shakes his blond hair, once, twice, before unfolding his expensive sunglasses with a nonchalant flick of his hand.

"_Damn_, Spain." Romano turns and grimaces at the bloody mess on the marble floor, red liquid starting to dry in the grooves. He lifts an eyebrow, impressed but annoyed at the sight before him. "You better pay for this shit." He toes the body, and declares him - or her, dead; it's so hard to try and tell what is what after Spain goes on one of his rampages. Behind him, Spain lets out a soft laugh.

"_Cariño_," Spain purrs as his tan arm wraps around Romano's waist, and lets his nails to dig into Romano's sharp hip. His lips brush against Romano's jugular, teeth teasingly nipping against the pale skin. Romano distastefully notes that the victim's blood has smeared onto his white jacket. "I will, but how about we go and...do something more enjoyable first?"

Spain's fingers card through Romano's soft blond hair, letting dried blood flake off into the gold tresses. "Tch." Romano narrows his eyes as he grabs both of Spain's hands gingerly, and pulls them away from his body.

"Sorry, _Spagna_," He slinks a few steps away, not turning back to see the dark look on Spain's face. "Show me the money first, and then we'll talk."

"I guess I'll have to go get someone else..." Spain trails off and smirks in triumph when he sees Romano pause. Romano turns his head to the side slightly.

"Hmph. No one is dumb enough to mess with _my_ man." The blond smirked, letting a hand rest on his hip. He sways his hip _just_ so, knowing that the Kingdom of Spain still has his red eyes on him, and is pleased when he hears Spain mutter expletives under his breath. "And when I come back, you better have cleaned this mess up. Or at least paid me."

Spain growls. He knows what Romano is trying to do; he's trying to rile him up, and Spain knows all too well that the blond gets a kick out of it.

And every time Romano tries to bait him, Spain always thinks, _N_ext_ time, I won't take the bait. Next time._

The tanned man thinks this again as he steps, once, twice and grips the other's arm, and stops him from leaving. He pulls the blond backwards, so he's leaning against his broad chest.

"I'm sure I can pay you in another way, _querido_."

* * *

It's hard trying to write a cool, calculated, deadly (coughcoughsassycoughcough) Romano. :C

And also, I AM TAKING PROMPTS! **But**, they must be in another verse (it doesn't matter which, even if it's a semi-au (like if Romano was older when he was Spain's colony))

FAQ:

Q: Whoa whoa there, you just butchered those poor, poor, characters! How dare you - I challenge you to a duel! _**or, alternatively: **_AUUUUGHHH MY CANON, AUGHHHHH.

A: Whoa whoa there, calm your tits, good sir/miss! This is the 2p verse, basically they're opposite in personality and (some) coloring, e.g. Romano is a blondie instead of having brown/auburn hair. In Spain's case, though, his hair is much darker. At least, that's what I got from my tumblr/deviantart/google surfing. And Romano isn't as hot tempered, and Spain isn't as sane. I don't know much about the other characters, though. I saw some interesting stuff with Arthur, though...

Q: ...What's the 2p verse?

A: This is the best explanation I can come up with: You know how when you play video games, usually fighting games (_Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ and _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ are wonderful examples) when two players pick the same character, the second player usually gets the same character, but with different clothes on/different coloring (hair, clothes, skin, etc., etc.) and stuff? Well, that's basically what the 2p verse is! (At least, that's my grasp on it. I'm sure it's much more complicated than that. :I On to tumblr!)

Q: Shouldn't Romano be more like Feliciano? And what about Feliciano?

A: Weeeelllllll I _was_ thinking of making Romano like Feliciano, but I wanted to be more creative and just make Romano cooler, less hot headed, toned down (andsassycoughcough), but still good with doing stuff, like, let's say...throwing grenades. (hahaha didyoujustseewhatIdidthar-?) And for Feliciano, he's not like Romano. He's just crazy. No, really, I believe the term for Feliciano that some of you might be familiar with is "yandere". And for those of you who don't really want to google that, think of it this way: He's Russia-esque. I imagine Romano walking into their house late, when he hears a soft, "...where have you been, _fratello?", _and Feli comes in with a bloody knife and an eerie glint in his eyes. Ahaha, poor Romano._  
_

Q: EEYYAGGHHHHHH WHY IS ROMANO BLOND?

A: Please refer to the top three questions, thank you.

Q: Does that mean 2p!Ludwig doesn't know how to throw grenades?

A: Eh...


End file.
